All Dressed In White
by ohwhatsherface
Summary: While helping Hinata find her gown for her wedding, Sakura, Ino and Tenten get a little bit carried away trying things on...


Tenten blinked as she looked around the shop. "This place is so…"

"Bright," Sakura concluded. "The lights are bright enough but no, then they just have to reflect on the dresses."

"I think the dresses are beautiful," Ino stated, staring at the white clothing.

Hinata, who was walking before them, leading them into the shop, stopped and turned around. She smiled at them, blushing slightly. "Um, I just wanted to say, t—thank you… Y—You know, for coming along with me…"

Sakura grinned and patted Hinata's shoulder. "Hey, we're your friends, of course we'd come."

"Yeah," Ino agreed. "Besides, who _else_ would give you the greatest fashion advice?"

Tenten nodded. "And anyways, don't the bridesmaids usually help the bride find her perfect gown?"

"Come on," urged Sakura. She gently pushed Hinata over to a rack of gowns. "Look around, Mrs. Uzumaki!"

**-**

**-**

**All Dressed In White  
_written by: ohwhatsherface_**

**-**

**-**

Somehow, in the masses of the large, white gowns, the four girls managed to lose each other and were now wandering around aimlessly—except for Hinata because unlike the others, she was actually looking for something—and admiring the beautiful clothes.

Tenten fingered the tiny details sewn onto the lacey, ivory-colored dress she saw hanging, that caught her eye. If she had worn the dress—which she told herself she _wouldn't_ because it was _Hinata_ looking for a wedding dress, not her—it would have ended near her ankles with little bits of lace brushing against her skin, and a band that tied into a bow in the back would have been located just below her chest.

Unconsciously, she bit her lip in deep thought.

To try on the dress, or not to try on the dress, _that_ was the question.

She weighed the pros and cons of her current scenario.

If she _did_ try on the dress, she would know what to wear when she and Neji were to marry—not that they were going to or anything. She just felt like using his name in her example—she would be free of the nagging urge to grab the dress, take off her clothes and look like a blushing bride—because she knew she'd be blushing right after putting it on.

But then, if she _didn't_ try on the dress, she would be forced to wonder her entire life—or until she came back to the shop—to herself 'what would the dress have looked like on her?' and then there was the high chance of someone seeing her in her oh-so girly glory.

Tenten frowned.

It was a two-on-two score…

"Damnit!" she spat, her fingers accidentally clenching over the lace and satin wedding dress.

Her brown eyes widened when she saw that she had wrinkled it.

Immediately, she smoothed it out and smiled.

"Would you like to try that dress on, Miss?" someone asked.

Tenten looked up and saw a saleswoman smiling at her kindly, holding a pair of high-heals and a veil. She remembered the first time they came here to help Hinata find a gown—they had to leave because Naruto called and said that there was no ramen left and was panicking like there would be no tomorrow—the salespeople gave her accessories—shoes, jewelry and a veil—to try on with it to see what she'd really look like.

The woman looked at the dress that Tenten was still clinging to unconsciously. "That is a very nice choice you've made. Although it isn't as fancy as the other dresses, it _is_ still quite a beauty, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes," Tenten mumbled, blushing.

"It's a top pick among our more informal wedding dresses."

She took the hook that Tenten's favored dress was hanging on and placed it gently over her arm.

"Come along, I'll get you an empty change room."

-

-

The first thing Ino did when she realized that her companions had gone missing and that she was alone was brag about her non-existent fiancé to a salesperson who asked her if she needed any assistance in finding the dress she wanted. Then she went on and on about where it was going to be done, and how extravagant it was going to be. She told the woman everything from the non-existent music that would be playing to the non-existent menu to the non-existent flower arrangements and then to the non-existent seating arrangements.

"_Miss, would you like some help?"_

"_Why yes, thank you," Ino responded politely. "Some assistance would be greatly appreciated."_

"_Alright then—"_

"_I mean, it _is _quite difficult to plan a wedding."_

"_Yes, I'm sure it is—"_

"_It's going to be _so_ wonderful!" Ino gushed. "There are going to be flowers everywhere. See, my family own the Yamanaka Flower Shop, so like, I'm sure my mother and father won't mind helping me in the decoration department, and like—"_

Everything!

Ino chuckled and twirled around, she being a professional in dealing with high-healed shoes.

After telling her about the way Shikamaru—it was honestly an accident! The woman asked the name of her fiancé and his was the first one that came to mind—had proposed to her, Ino pointed to the dress of her choice and she went to try it on.

"_It was just _so_ romantic!" the blonde, so-called bride-to-be said enthusiastically. "See, Shikamaru—"_

"_Shikamaru?"_

_Ino nodded. "Yes, my fiancé." She paused in her story but continued on afterwards. "Well first we had this picnic together by the lake and then we watched the stars! Usually, he likes watching the clouds but I guess the night sky is just as good the day one! So anyways, after that, he brought me under the moonlight, bent down on one knee, and asked me to marry him!"_

"_That sounds wonderful, Yamanaka-san."_

"_It totally was!"_

"_Heh, congratulations…"_

Now she was looking at her reflection on the smaller mirror within her change room. She was going to go to the larger one outside that had showed her reflection on many angles and had spotlights overtop but she was still arranging her hair to look perfect with the veil they lent to her and the set of pearls around her neck.

Around her abdomen was a beaded, lace bodice made of a solid white that clung to her curves without any straps to hold itself up. The dress—no, the _gown_, had a pick-up skirt to finish off, made of medium-weight fabric that had varying sheen, depending on the way the light went on it. It reached the floor and dragged slightly whenever she moved.

"All done."

Ino lowered her arms after successfully trying her long, blond hair into a fancy bun and putting the veil carefully around it.

She smiled at her reflection and then reached into her purse so that she could fix her lipstick.

-

-

"Would you like some help?"

A bit startled by the sudden question—some ninja—Sakura jumped. She turned around and saw a saleswoman smiling at her. Sakura blushed and tore her gaze from the wedding dress she had been admiring before the sudden interruption.

"Um, no thank you…" she responded meekly. "I'm not getting married. I'm here with my friend, _she's_ getting married! I'm just a bridesmaid… I'm not engaged yet—"

Oh great, now she was babbling.

"—I don't even have a boyfriend—"

She chuckled at Sakura and took the dress, giving it the rambling kunoichi. "Would you like to try it on?"

Sakura's eyes widened and she looked around as if she were about to commit a crime. "But I'm not getting married!" she protested, feeling somewhat pathetic. "I couldn't possibly try it on—er, can I _really_?!"

"Of course you can." The saleswoman smiled and brought Sakura to one of the four change rooms—the only empty one—and put the dress on a hook. "Take your time."

Sakura nodded as she stared at the dress fondly, lightly touching it. Over the white satin was a semi-sheer, lightweight fabric that had a soft feel against her fingertips. The back of the dress was made of a translucent material that had beads embodied into it, forming flower-like shapes. Along its back was a small ruffle.

"It's so pretty…" She pouted. "Aw!"

If she wanted to buy it she could take a couple hundred out of her savings because if Kakashi-sensei spent tons on porn or Sasuke-kun, on weapons and equipment, then she could splurge without a trace of guilt in her mind on a pretty dress—even if it _was_ a wedding dress.

But she wouldn't because unfortunately, there was no reason for her to… Er, well, _actually_—

"_No_!"

Sakura stopped her mind from thinking certain thoughts about a certain someone. They weren't making out, Sasuke's lips _accidentally_ fell onto hers... and got stuck...?

"Nope, that was _training_."

Yes, Sakura didn't need to buy a wedding dress _and_ she didn't want to either.

Yep.

_Right_…

After slowly slipping her own outfit off, Sakura slid the sheath like dress onto her body, finding that it flowed down to a couple of inches above her ankles. She took the small tiara that she was allowed to borrow and situated it carefully with her pink hair.

When she finished dressing herself up, Sakura opened the door to her dressing and stepped out.

As did two other people.

-

-

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS _WEARING_?!" the three asked each other at the exact same time.

Sakura looked from Ino to Tenten.

Ino looked from Tenten to Sakura.

Tenten looked from Sakura to Ino.

Immediately, the three burst into fits of giggles as they looked at what the others were wearing.

They all sat down together on the simple couch in the room.

"Gods, we are _pathetic_…" Sakura mumbled sadly. Ino and Tenten both dropped their heads on her shoulders since she was in the middle in a depressed manner.

"I told the saleswoman I had a fiancé," Ino admitted. "I went on and on about how my wedding was going to be and _everything_!" She put a gloved hand to her face and whimpered out of embarrassment. "I even made up a proposal."

Tenten sighed. "I don't even know why I tried this dress on." She smiled whimsically. "I guess I was just curious about how I'd look on my wedding—"

"With Neji…" Sakura interrupted in a low voice.

"—because I already know what my groom—"

"Named Neji…" Ino said into a cough.

"—will look like," Tenten continued through clenched teeth. "Then we—"

"A shorter way of saying you and Neji…"

"—would go on our honeymoon together!" the brunette concluded with a shout.

"Where you will be ravished Neji…"

"So has he proposed to her yet, Ino?"

Ino grinned evilly. "I don't know. I'm not even sure if they're dating…"

"Oh yes they are," Sakura said with a smirk. "You see, one day, when I was coming home, I saw them training…"

"Training?"

"Ch, and when I say training I mean making-out…"

"I see, _training_."

Tenten blushed and glared at the two who forgot about how pathetic they were _just_ to tease her about the boy who everyone _knew_ she was in love with. "Oh shut up! Ino, you made a fake proposal and Sakura…" She frowned, not able to think of a comeback. "Well you're in a wedding dress."

Sakura blanched and Ino laughed. The pink-haired girl smiled at Ino evilly. "So Ino, why don't you tell us about this _fiancé_ of yours?"

"Yeah…" Tenten caught on. "And just how _did_ he propose?"

Ino reddened. Groaning, she looked to the side that her two friends weren't on and slapped her forehead. "Ugh! I don't know how it happened. They asked if I needed any help finding a dress and before I could stop myself, I just said yes and began to babble about my so-called fiancé!"

"Named…?"

"Er…" The blonde bit her lip. "Sh—Shikamaru…"

Tenten smiled. "What are you so embarrassed about, Ino?" she asked. "We all know it's going to happen sometime soon."

Sakura nodded. "Yep…"

It went eerily quiet and suddenly, Ino was brought to a conclusion.

"You guys helped him find a ring!"

"N—No we didn't! Why would you think such a thing…?"

"You're rig—wrong, I mean wrong, yep, very, very _wrong_…!"

They both sighed and answered her truthfully at the same time. "Yes…"

Ino gasped in shock. "OH MY GOSH!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "What are you so surprised about?"

"What kind of ring did you guys choose?!" Ino asked enthusiastically, ignoring Sakura's question. "I _cannot_ believe this is happening! Shikamaru is going to propose to me! _Shikamaru_ is going to propose to me! Oh the love of my life is going to propose to me!" She shook the two girls. "What kind of ring?"

Neither girl responded.

"Oh, _come_ on!"

Still, it remained silent.

"You have to tell me!"

Three girls sat on a couch in wedding dresses, two silent and one overeager.

"Guys—"

Tenten sighed. "It has a silver band…"

"With a princess-cut diamond…" Sakura mumbled.

"And two triangular diamonds on either side of it," Tenten concluded.

Ino clapped her hands giddily. "Well that just proves it. I was _meant_ to try this dress on! I am totally buying it!" Now that Ino's and Tenten's 'love issues' and such were resolved, they both looked at Sakura, who unluckily, was seated between them. "So…"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I'm just a girl who's trying on a wedding dress. I don't have a boyfriend so you two can't make fun of me."

Tenten smiled at her, sensing the slight sadness in her friend's voice. "Yes you do. I've noticed on those days when your team trains with my team, a certain _someone_ on yours tends to be very protective."

"Yep…" Ino nodded. "I've noticed that when we go on missions, that certain someone and you are often very… close."

"Touchy," corrected the brunette.

Sakura quirked a rosette eyebrow at Tenten, who was grinning evilly. "Touchy?"

"Uh huh," Tenten responded. "You know, there are some nights I call your house and your mom tells me that you're out with that certain someone."

The medic blushed. "We're _training_!"

"And when you say training, you mean making-out."

"…"

They all sat quietly until Tenten broke the silence. "I think I'm going to join Ino and buy my dress." She nodded to herself. "It'll be for good luck."

Sakura chuckled. "I think I'll buy mine too."

Ino laughed and laid her head against Sakura's shoulder again.

"Gosh…" The pink-haired girl laughed again. "We really _are_ pathetic."

-


End file.
